


【1294】空房间

by silayloe



Category: Girl's Frontline
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silayloe/pseuds/silayloe





	1. Chapter 1

空房间

The Empty Room

 

 

在AN94旅行过的地方里，俄罗斯和美国是唯二她不敢尝试使用幻影移形横穿国境的国家，幅员辽阔的大陆和隔断千山的海洋迫使魔法旅行者放弃扫帚和法术，规规矩矩地乘坐火车或轮船进行他们的旅程——AN94正是通过麻瓜的高速列车到达了乌尔库次克，再转乘环线列车到达贝尔加湖以南树林环绕的小镇。

 

在镇上，她喝了碗南瓜汤当早餐，在湖边旅店订好房间，带着皮箱徒步进入森林。先前在列车厕所里她已花时间喂好了箱子内的神奇动物，好保证它们不会打扰到这天她余下的行程。

 

如无意外，她将会在一小时内离开森林，今夜通过巴士和另一趟高速列车前往海参崴，该处她就能用魔法合法出境。接下来两个月她会留在南美洲继续自己的研究，冬季再转去加拿大北部，接着回英国撰写她向安洁莉娅承诺过的一本书（她希望对方不要真的拿它去出版）这些工作排到了明年年中，叫人分身乏术，忙碌奔波，也容不得半点拖延。

 

她再也不需要真正的假期了——至少在见到那座双层带蓝窗的黑色木屋之前，AN94都是这么想的。

 

这是个大晴天。夏季的湖岸森林绿得宛如油画，绿色在蓝天底下呈出浓重的质感，阳光很猛，在草地上分割出清晰的阴影。AN94没有使用魔法，半小时慢步到森林深处，但距湖边的垂直距离并不算远。然后，她见到了那座房子。

 

它如同一座棺木伫立在光暗的交界里，屋外放着椅子，有劈好的木柴，屋顶上铺满藤蔓植物，结出青橘色的果子。麻瓜是分辨不出，但AN94知道，那是种生吃会令全身过电的魔法植物，她试过用它捕捉比利时大背熊，效果很好，比她用过的老法子都要好使。那种方法，正是这座木屋的主人教给她的。

 

AN94不知道那个人在哪里，可她清楚肯定不在房子里，她对人有着非同一般的嗅觉，就像野生动物能分辨异己的存在一般。她走到椅子边，上面搁着本书，《如何与猫和平共处》，是安洁莉娅去年出版的魔法教学随笔，她从初稿到首印本都一字不漏的读过了。

 

她踌躇了一会，最后双腿还是因为疲劳而屈服了。她坐下来，翻开了书，可字她一行没读进去，只是在思考对方为什么会把这本书留在这里。

 

两小时过去了，她还是没想出个所以然。

 

但是能给她答案的人出现在了视野里。

 

AK12像是刚从很远的地方走过来的，又像是只是施了个幻影显形。因为AN94听不到脚步声，却见到对方的短靴上沾满了泥巴，裤脚染上了水迹。木桶和斧头沉在AK12的双手上，腰间挎着工装皮袋，如果只看她的装备，大抵会误以为她只是名碰巧路过的猎人。

 

“早上好。”AK12笑了笑，“刚到的吗。”

 

“是。”AN94合起书，努力使自己的表情保持平静：“我来归还属于你的东西。”

 

“是吗。”闭着眼的少女把手上的物品带到木屋门边，放下了：“我也欠着你一点纪念品。”

 

AN94没有犹豫，她掏出那支白杨木魔杖，拦在AK12身前递给了她：“请你拿回去。”

 

“谢谢。你的魔杖我放在书房里了，稍等一下。”

 

“不用了。”旅行者打断她：“我早就买了新魔杖了。那支要是你喜欢，就留着吧。”

 

“那要是我不喜欢呢？”

话音刚落AK12便见到客人脸上现出了无措的神色，她露出微笑：

“你既然没打算要回魔杖，何不干脆把东西放在这里就走？你赶着去智利找月尾兽不是吗，就没必要在此浪费时间了啊。”

 

AN94一时语塞：“放在外面不安全。”

 

AK12没有接话，她接过魔杖，久违地用它使出了一个法术，把门打开。她越过客人，走进厨房安置好木桶里的猎物，开始处理她的午餐。这时AN94手足无措地站在阳光下，指甲磨着皮箱提手，隐形的困窘把她的全身包裹住了。

 

“进来吧。”AK12的话音不大，却刚好能让AN94听清。水壶和刀在她身边如有生命般飞舞起来：“喝杯茶等着。我得找找那根魔杖在哪里。”

 

AN94这才迟迟疑疑地挪到门边，朝门内谨慎地看了看，试探陷阱般一只脚先踏进去，然后才壮起胆子把身体都移进屋内。门啪的一声就关上了。她吓得心脏都快要跳出来。那头AK12咚咚咚地踩着木梯上了楼，书房在二层朝阳位置，AN94甚至觉得自己能听到她在楼道上大步走动的声音。

 

这是座有人的房子了。AN94想，只要一个空间里存在着人类，里面的物品和气氛都会染上他们的味道，她就站在这里，都觉得客厅中的家具和墙壁正对她虎视眈眈，如同一只张开的捕兽夹，可她却头一次在犹豫自己是否要逃走。厨房里，热水正在注入茶杯，窗边升起了白色的烟雾。

 

AK12回到客厅时，AN94正被飞翔茶壶追着添茶。

 

“对我用缴械咒吧。”AK12用食指和中指夹住杖子：“不然魔杖不会认你这个主人的。”

 

虽然不太情愿，可她说的是对的。AN94抽出备用魔杖，用尽可能轻柔的力量使出魔法：“除你武器。”

 

银光像道细小的鞭子抽到了AK12手上，魔杖凌空弹起，客人利落地把它抓住了。

 

“恭喜。”德姆斯特朗巫师轻声拍了拍手掌。随即她见到AN94往半空说了句咒语，冥想盆奇迹般显现在了茶几的上方。

 

“我确认过了，它就和你交给我时一样完美无损，当然你最好也亲手检查。”

 

“我相信你。”AK12伸出手，用着触摸婴孩般温柔的动作抚上冥想盆的花纹：“现在还给我正好，你会放弃它，肯定是因为到了我最需要它的时候。”

 

AN94很想知道这是什么意思，可她不敢问，她动作生硬的收起魔杖，提起皮箱：“那我走了。”

 

“唔？你吃午餐了吗。”

 

“在镇上吃过了。我定了夜晚的车票。”

 

“坐车太慢了。我这间屋子使用着赤鹿社的飞路网，你可以直接过去海参崴，没猜错的话你是想从东边出境对吧？”

 

“……是的。”

 

“但你知道俄罗斯魔法部昨夜封锁了边境吗，真不知道是你运气太好还是太差，你来得及入境却没法再出去了，在上届三强赛杀死了多名学生的黑巫师被目击出现在了莫斯科的骑士巴士站，他们就把所有常用的出入境通道都堵死了，东南部黑市的非法门匙也被控制了。我还是今早才接到的通知呢。”

 

“这怎么可能？”AN94吃了一惊：“那名凶手不是早就死了吗，我记得她有个别称叫主脑对吧？如果是她，那安洁莉娅亲眼见到她被索命咒击中了的。”

 

“主脑并不只是一个人。”

AK12朝壁炉走去，从蜡烛台后拿出一碗飞路粉：

“要是你想到乌兰乌德的黑市碰碰运气，就从这里走吧。但是要注意安全。”

 

“我得写信给安洁莉娅。她不知道这件事吧。”

 

“啊啊，为了霍格华兹的安全，你不该写信给校长说把安洁莉娅撤职吗？收留一名到处树敌的前傲罗做老师对学生有弊无利吧？”AK12回头把飞路粉递给她，语气相当愉快：“开玩笑的。要现在出发么？”

 

AN94摇了摇头，坐在沙发上，她按下按钮把箱子调到麻瓜模式，从中取出信纸和钢笔：“抱歉，请让我占用一会你的地方。”

 

“那，就像以前一样，电球果小麦沙拉和蘑菇奶油汤可以么？”

 

AN94心下一动，手指捏紧了信纸，她默不作声地把纸理理好再把箱子合上，一举一动都让她觉得自己是在浮夸地扮演一位聋哑人。她想借沉默逃开这个话题，却发现向来缺乏耐心的AK12由始至终没有走开，她没有追问，没有嘲弄，也没有发出任何声响。德姆斯特朗的巫师，在五分钟后依然等待着AN94的回答。

 

她又怎么可能忘记呢……这份食谱是最初记在羊皮纸上，与捕捉大背熊的详细方法一同以漂亮的俄文撰写，交由雪鸮带到了她在里昂乡村住的旅店里。在那几个月中，AN94就实践了信上教她的一切，也在这座房子里尝过了这些食物，要知道，西伯利亚的夏季是最适合这种珍贵果实生长的季节，为了研究它，观赏它，利用它，她在这座木屋里住满了整个暑假，从头到尾，她也只敢承认那是她允许自己留在AK12身边的唯一原因。

 

“……那就麻烦你了。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

当晚AN94在木屋里过夜，因为AK12说，要是遇上危险两个巫师起码还能互相照应。AN94下午去了一趟乌兰乌德打探情报，得到的消息和AK12说的大同小异，于是她回来退掉了旅店和车票，带着一箱子动物住进了木屋二层的房间。至少在事态平息下来之前，她还需等候安洁莉娅的信，再不济，还能思考一下怎么写她的新书。

晚餐后，她照例到箱子里转了一圈，安抚好性情暴躁的挪威龙后才带着满身硫磺味钻了出来，她正想去浴室洗个澡，却听到门咚咚的响了两声。

AN94掏出魔杖对身上施法，把衣服头发上的臭味都清除掉了，再把马甲衫和衬衫整理好，稍微梳了下头发，这才去把门打开。

练习了那么久，她总算记得不要让自己不修边幅地出现在AK12的面前。

“晚上好。”  
门才刚开，AK12和蔼的嗓音就传了过来。她手上端着小托盘，盘上放着一杯茶。  
“工作完了么。”

“有事吗？”

“刚好泡了茶。”主人单手把托盘递过去道：“都怪主脑，现在赤鹿社的傲罗忙得脚不沾地，约好的巫师棋都没人陪我下了。”

AN94小心翼翼地端过了茶杯，拿起银勺，语调就和她的动作一样谨慎：“你本来约了客人？”

“我们每周四都会约在晚上下棋。”

那是种谈论亲密友人的口吻，温柔得来又毫无防备，AN94的喉咙发干了，无意识地低头去喝了口茶，却被烫到了：“我在这里会不方便吗。”

“才不会。那家伙看不上这种小房子，甚至不愿让她的猫头鹰飞来送信。在养尊处优这方面，她是我见识过最有原则的纯血贵族了。”

“那你还缺人下棋吗？”

“嗯？”

“不，当我没说吧。谢谢你的茶。”

“我在书房整理资料，你过来吧。要是有空的话。”

“现在？”

“我度假时一般睡得很晚。所以，随你什么时候来。”

AN94半是困窘半是为难地偏头看了一眼放在房间地上的皮箱，点了点头，匆忙把门关上了。

她在浴室里磨蹭掉了不少时间。

AN94察觉得到，如果AK12为她创造了一个舒适的相处环境，她便会相应地希望能把自己收拾得体面一点，她有时仅能从这点羞耻心使她的自我和动物区分开来（大部分时间里，她全然察觉不出两者的区别）。

“你觉得你至少会赢我一次吗？”

书房里，AK12还在修改咒语结构，可她保证半小时内便会赴这次棋局。AN94在沙发上入座，飞翔茶壶尽忠职守地围着客人给她添茶。魔法灯盏为房间增添了温暖的光芒。

“我应该赢你吗？”

“这话说得你以前都是故意输给我似的。”

“我不是这个意思。”AN94犹豫道：“只是一般人都喜欢得到胜利的是吧。”

“难道你不喜欢吗。”AK12拿着一沓稿纸，用羽毛笔在上面涂着潦草的如尼文：“实话说，我一度以为你不会亲自过来的。”

“为什么。”

“我知道你决定了的事就不会轻易改变。”

AN94不知该怎么回答。她双手捂着温热的茶杯，久久说不出话。AK12在她身边坐了下来，如先前一般耐心地等待着她。

几个月没见，AK12似乎又长大了，成熟的眉眼之间散发着一种沉静而温柔的气息，AN94对人类没有多少分辨美丑的能力，却也在特定的时间点中多次感受到这种容貌的魅力，这对她而言非常危险。

“我并没有别人以为的那么固执，托安洁的福，我懂得要在恰当的时候放过自己。”

“她真宠你。”

“……她对谁都很温柔。她是个好人。”

“可惜我做不到像她那样。”

AK12自言自语着，放下纸笔，起身向摆着折叠棋盘的书架走了过去，书房设计出三层矮台阶连接着地势稍高的平台，AK12的书桌和书架都在那上面。AN94的眼神追了她一路，却在对方拿着棋盘回身刹那别开了视线，为了掩饰，她飞快地喝了口刚添的茶。舌头又被烫到了。

接着她听到了很大的响声。棋盘落下，砸到了地板，棋子散落在绘着星星和湖泊的地毯上。AN94抬起了头。

白狼正站在台阶上注视她。

AN94呆住了。

那头狼朝她的方向迈开了步子，却不是直线前进，仿佛在展示自己的步态和身姿般，绕着茶几几米开外走了一圈，比起野兽，更像是一匹经过严格训练的马匹在走盛装舞步，那雪白的毛发柔软得似乎能融进光里。一般的巫师，但凡明白此物只是一个阿尼玛格斯后都不可能对其人性化的一面抱有多少赞誉，然而AN94，却偏偏是一位无法把变形动物和人类划上等号的人。

“你真的很漂亮。”

AN94不经思考就把这句话脱口而出了，说完后她把杯盏放下，忐忑又热切地说：

“好久不见了。你……还好吗？”

TBC


End file.
